Episode guide
Season 4: Eggman Strikes back "saga" (2013) Episode 79:Roaming through memories Main article: Roaming through Memories '' ''Japanese Title: The past in the present French Title: Leaving the rest After the Sonic gang and Eggman's crew had arrived back to their planet in peace, Eggman helped Chris back to his planet...or so Chris and the others thought. Eggman had sent him away but not to his planet. The rocket took him to another planet that seemed in ruins. At this point in time, Rouge wondered where Shadow had went. It appeared that he had went back to a planet he and Rouge had gone before, the planet where they met Molly. Sadly, Molly had not survived the last battle. Molly was buried by her team and Shadow left a flower on her grave. Shadow, on this planet, had started to remember when Maria was still alive. Shadow decided to leave the past behind...but the more he tried, the closer he got to the truth. Shadow comes back to Eggman, on a planet previously unknown to himself. Shadow starts going crazy due to all his memory recovering at once. The others try to help, but Shadow flees the planet without any clue why he left or where he was going. Will Shadow be found, or will he be lost in space forever? And will Chris find out where he is in time to get back home, or will he be stuck on this strange planet forever? Find out on Sonic X: The Next Generation Episode 80:The unknown land Main article:Land unknown Japanese Title: The land of the scared French Title: A crisist in a cosmic galexy Chris meets the only 2 survivors on the land, named Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat. They have been fighting evil demons haunting them on their home land. Chris decides to fight but he died..... Episode 81:Lost in thoughts Main article: Lost in thoughts Japanese Title: Forgetting the truth French Title: A new beginning Shadow ends up on a beautiful city where he tries to forget the truth, he decides to leave everyone behind and his past, so he can recover and once he is ready to face the truth, he will live on a better life. A new beginning. Then Shadow finds out a secret of the city, a strange demon haunts them who is called, Mephiles. He decided to investigate the situation while the others are looking for him. Sonic and the others end up on a ship that Tails built so they all could go and rescue Shadow. Will they make it in time before Shadow disappears again? Will they find his location? Find out on Sonic X the next generation. Episode 82:The truth inside Main article:The Truth inside Japanese Title:More than friends French Title: Love Happens While Sonic and the others aboard the ship, Sonic starts wondering about his feelings towards Amy, and Tails is deciding to raise the seed Cosmo left before she was destroyed, thinking that it's Cosmo, he is trying to revive her. Will Sonic figure out the true way he feels towards Amy? Will Tails be able to bring Cosmo back to life? Find out on Sonic X the next generation . Episode 83:Traveling through time and space Main article: Traveling through Time and Space Japanese Title: Journy to the unknown French Title: Time it's self Chris finds out where he is. This was once a beautiful city but was destroyed by flames, a flame more known more as "the Iblis Trigger". This has happened decades ago...this means Chris isn't in the present, he traveled to the future! Sonic and the gang end up on a team with Eggman to rescue Shadow, Rouge joins Eggman as one of his spies but this time she isn't in it for the chaos emeralds but for Shadow. Find out on Sonic X next generation Episode 84:Back to destruction Main article: Back to destruction Japanese Title: The truth French Title: Uncovering desruction After defeating a huge, powerful flame, Silver, Blaze and Chris encounter a hedgehog who looks a lot familiar to Shadow, called Mephiles. Silver wants to find out the truth of the city's destruction, but can he trust Mephiles to take him back to the past to see what caused the destruction? Will they come on time to save it from happening? Find out on Sonic X next generation Episode 85: Recovering to evil Main article: Recovering to evil Japanese Title: A New Empire French Title: 7 in exchange Eggman flees Sonic's group to start an empire on a land. They landed on where Shadow happened to be on. Eggman then plans to take over their cities, he sent Rouge on a mission to find Shadow thinking he might be located here. Rouge goes looking for Shadow, but he doesen't want to go back to all that tragedy, Rouge then explains to him Eggman's plan, then he accepts to join Eggman on his evil empire to conquer the world they are on. Shadow will stay if they'll give him the 7 chaos emeralds and in exchange, he will promise Eggman, the city and he will try to find a girl named princess Elisia. Episode 86: The cause of the end Main article: The cause of the end Japanese Title: Recovering the future French Title:Living in a unforgetable past Silver and Blaze arrive at the past present, they all end up on different locations fo the world. Sonic and the others followed Eggman with there emerald tracker. While they land, Sonic decided to sxplore the city and so did the rest. Mephillies had shown Silver who the iblis trigger was...it was a blue hedgehog, because as mephilies says...the past is never wrong, Will they find the true iblis? find out on Sonic X the next generation. Episode 87: Princess Elise Main article: Princess Elise Japanese Title: The princess of mistakes French Title: The peace flame Sonic runs into a strange town, even where all the people are happy and filled with joy. This was an event where a princess named, Elise will light the flame of peace, but Elise can see the future and she knew once this is lit, there will be terrible destruction but she had to do this. Eggman quickly rushed in and ruined the ceremony to capture the princess. Sonic comes to the rescue and runs of with princess Elise. Is Elise the troublemaker of all this? Or is the Iblis Trigger still out there? Find out on Sonic X the next generation. Episode 88: Finding sonic Main article: Finding Sonic Japanese Title: The blue hedgehog French Title: Iblis Trigger Silver finds a girl named Amy Rose who he gets help from, once Amy found out the truth of the future she promised to help him find the true enemy. Amy then saw Chris and was shocked he haden't made it home, meanwhile Shadow, was sent to find princess Elise not realizing that Sonic took her far from the location he is at. Sonic had no idea why Eggman wants Elise for, but he isn't planning on letting Shadow take her. Will Shadow accomplish his mission? Or will Sonic ruin Shadow's chances of finding out the truth? Find out on Sonic X the next generation. Episode 89: The encounter Main article: The Encounter Japanese Title: The Shadow look alike French Title: The Blue Flame Rouge goes out to find more chaos emeralds,but while she found a new chaos emerald a blue flame appered and tried to attack her,thankfully shadow was there to save her from danger,but the blue flame then transformed to a hedgehog just like shadow.The hedgehog said his name was mephillies,he was planning to destroy the world he then took shadow and rouge to another location were they found sonic and elisia,is this the end of princess elisia? find out on sonic x the next generation Episode 90: Fighting Hope Main article: Fighting Hope Japanese Title: Silver & Shadow vs. Sonic French Title: The ultimate boxing battle Sonic ends up on a one against two battle between Shadow and Silver. Because of Silver wanting to destroy Sonic, thinking it will restore the past. Then Shadow wanting to capture princess Elise and taking her to Eggman. Once Shadow finds out Silver is trying to destroy Sonic, Shadow gets in a boxing battle with Silver and letting Sonic and princess Elise get away. Who will win this epic boxing battle? Find out on Sonic X the next generation Episode 91: The truth in the past Main article: the Truth of the past Japanese Title:fighting for freedom '' ''French Title: mephiles the dark's true self '' After shadow saved sonic from being destroyed silver found blaze who took him back were mephilies was located.Mephilies revealed him self as shadow which made the rest think this was a work of shadow.Mephilies is now gone and with out a trace of his location shadow and silver end up going back to the time princess elisia was only a child to try to fix the time line,will they be able to change it? will they destroy mephilies find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 92: princessnapped ''Main article:Don't cry Japanese Title:kidnapped French Title:Eggmans plan Princess elisia is kidnapped by eggman,eggamn wants to use princess elisias powers to rule there world but princess elisia manages to stay stronge,meanwhile silver and shadow find the cause of mephilies and how it all got started.Princess elisias father diedand she was forced to take care of her self, shadow finds the septer of darkness were iblis was orginally sealed in,Will elsia escape befor it to late? will shadow and silver be able to seal iblis back in his septer? find out on sonic x the next generation Episode 93:Eggman's evil plan Episode 94: The return of cosmo French Title: the robots Episode 95: Help cosmo Main article i'm sorry Japanese Title: cosmo French Title: Taking care of cosmo Sonic wanted to take care of cosmo to say sorry.Cosmo was very weak and needed her energy back.3 weeks passed and cosmo woke up she tried to get up but she was in pain. Cream was right in front of her and told her good morning! Cosmo said good morning in a weak voice. Cream told her that she needed to rest more but cosmo didn't want to.She tried to walk but her right leg hurted a lot. Cosmo just sat in bed touching her head which was in pain.Cosmo tried to remember but she forgot everything that had happened because something must of happened to her head that caused it to hurt alot.That caused her to forget what she was trying to remember.Cosmo was just lying in bed but felt weaker everytime.Cream let everyone know that cosmo was ok.Tails was in relief. Galaxina,earthia,and lucas were too.Cosmo was just smiling.But they told her to rest a little bit more.Sonic came and told her sorry.Cosmo didn't rememeber so she asked:what are you talking about sonic?Sonic thought she knew so, he told her everything and cosmo said:that is why my head hurts so bad.Sonic apologized more. Cosmo said that it was okay.Eggman had cosmo's pendant and gave it to his goo monster and the robot grew and was getting all of cosmo's energy as it was getting cosmo's energy,it was growing bigger.In cream's house cosmo wasn't feeling so good.Everyone thought she was supposed to be fine but she wasn't.Earthia noticed that she didn't have her red pendant so, earthia was in shock.She told everyone that eggman must have the red pendant.Eggman had the most powerful robot ever! cosmo laid down and said that she didn't feel like doing anything and then she fainted.She was sweating.The robot attacked sonic and sonic hitted the monster back but cosmo felt the same pain.Sonic didn't know what to do!!!! Episode 96: Eggman strikes back Main article fighting the goo robot Japanese Title:eggman's strikes back French Title: the goo robots Sonic didn't know what to do anymore.When he was trying to defeat the goo robot, the pain went with cosmo! Even earthia didn't know what to do! Everyone was running out of time.The goo robot was destroying everything.The goo robot grabbed sonic and gulped him down! Amy was very worried so, she got her hammer and hitted it with all her might but it didn't work.So it grabbed amy and gulped her down.And everyone else was scared, they did'nt know what to do.Tails got in his x tornado and tried shooting missiles at it but that didn't work either. So it gulped tails down too! The only one left were galaxina,earthia,lucas,cream,cream's mother,and cosmo.Lucas tried to stop it but couldn't.The goo monster threw up sonic and the others.The goo monster just left and completed with its mission.Sonic and the others fainted so, cream's mother vanilla,putted them to rest.Earthia was just thinking a plan how to stop eggman and his evil ways.Earthia was also worried about cosmo.The next morning, everyone woke up except cosmo.She still needed some rest.That same day she woke up and tried to get up but couldn't she still felt so weak.Tails went to check up on cosmo and found her awake and told her what happened the next day they were fighting the robot.Cosmo said that it was all her fault but tails tried to cheer her up.When a couple of days passed cosmo felt better so got up and went to see her family and everyone was happy to see that she was okay but eggman still had the pendant so that didn't mean that cosmo fully recovered. Episode 97: A super dule Episode 98: Our hero: The story of shadow the hedgehog Main article:a super dule Japanese Title:the fight begins French Title:the battle '' Episode 99 ''Main article:save the world(part 1) Japanese Title:fight for the earth (1) French Title:rescue our planet (pt.1) Episode 100 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 101 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 102 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title '' Episode 103 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 104 Main article: My Name Is Sonic Knoxville Japanese Title: Jackass Hedgehogs French Title: Welcome To Hedgeass Episode 105 Main article: A Miracle of Christmas Japanese Title: A Merry Speedy Christmas French Title: Christmas is Almost Here